Something
Par Alexandre Martinet Déjà que c'était déjà un grand combat de garder les trois figures qui me composent en « paix » mutuelle, une quatrième figure essaie de prendre place, et me met brouillard en moi. Et cette dernière est étrangère, inconnue, ambiguë, et c'est pour ça qu'elle m’effraie. Comme n'importe ce qui n'est pas moi et qui a pouvoir sur moi, je la hais.. Ça me ressemble. Le fou, la bête, le sage.. Ils veulent chacun être plus fou, plus bestial, et plus sage. Et ils sont curieux, par ma nature, et c'est une autre chose avec laquelle je suis inconfortable. Ce truc leur suggère qu’ils peuvent en tirer profit. Je suppose que cela se peut, mais en même temps je me doute bien d’un danger immense. Je suppose trop... ou pas assez. L’existentialisme extrême, ça m'a toujours nuit, et toujours aider. Je doute, mais fait avec. Mon manque de confiance est ce qui me donne confiance. Ma méfiance est ce qui me fait avancer d'un pas sûr. Ma conscience de mon inconscience et mon inconscience elle-même sont ce qui me fait progresser. Ma crainte est ce qui me donne courage. Mon illogisme et ma logique se soutiennent. Je suis fou, et c'est ce qui me garde sain d'esprit. Dans toute cette ambiguïté qui est moi, il y a quelques piliers. Sur ces piliers repose ma folie, et sous cette folie habitent mes figures. Haha.. mon ex me disait : "Tu ne peux pas vivre sainement et supposer que tout se peut.", or, je suis toujours convaincu de ne pas l'être, hahaha... Je vie bien avec ça. Je comprends que je ne peux pas tout comprendre. Je suis en paix relative, car je cherche ce qui me perturbe, et ce qui me perturbe, je fais qu’un avec. Je reste près de tout, car je ne sais pas réellement ce qui me perturbe…. C’est ce qui s’appelle le pouvoir d’adaptation. Je m’adapte au milieu, au gens, tant que je le peux. J’essaie de suivre ce principe tant que je le peux, et j’échoue parfois, car il y a des choses que je ne connais pas que je garde à bout de lame. Mais ma certitude en l’adaptation n’existe pas, sinon je ne pourrais pas aussi bien l’uiliser. Je ne considère rien comme absolu… c’est déboussolant au début, mais on s’y fait... Le vide et le plein, c’est tellement pareil, pourquoi mettre une différence? J’aime ce plein de vide, et ce vide plein de je ne sais quoi dans ma tête. Un contenant définit, contenant du vide – un espace vide, contenant quelque chose... Quand je cherche en moi, et que j’arrive à ne pas me perdre dans ma jungle de pensées, ou dans ce désert de vide, je trouve quelque chose qui n’est pas vraiment définit. Et de par son indéfinition, elle peut se définir. Le vide, on peut aussi l’appeler potentiel. L’absence de quelque chose, suggère la possibilité que peut prendre ou apparaitre quelque chose. Et ce qui existe de déjà, n’est pas absolu, cela peut changer. Quand quelque chose semble être absolu, je la remets en question. Toujours(?). C’est comme ça que les choses progressent. Cela peut garder sa nature, mais tout en croissant, changeant, ou alors changer en une tout autre forme. Et puis de toute façon, il y a du bon en tout et du mauvais en tout, tout dépend de la perception qu’on y donne. Alors je perçois des choses que tout le monde ne voit pas toujours, et j’essaie de percevoir les mêmes choses que eux voit. Et ce que je vois, je ne le considère pas absolu, car il se peut que les apparences me trompent. Mes dessins, mes visions, mes hallucinations… mes compagnons, ils décident d’eux même ce qu’ils veulent croire, malgré ma mise en garde. Ce n’est peut-être que l’un ces grands personnages, le Jester, la Dame Noir, le vampire( que l’on croit mort), qui essaie de nous faire croire des choses, ou ce truc aliénique… …Et ça me traque. Ça me cherche. Ça essaie de rentrer dans ma tête. Ça y est surement déjà, mais, essayez de vous y retrouver dans ma tête, bonne chance. Ce truc à peut-être misère à retrouver sa route, je me contredis tellement et en même temps sur d’être incertains ... Ça essaie de me faire plonger dans la folie pour mieux m'avoir.. héhéhéhé... Ça peut se tromper.. On verra qui est le plus tordu. Call me Hazard. Call me Paradox. Call me Chaos. Call me Random. Call me as you want. I will be anything, anytime.